Switched!
by 7thseven
Summary: What if Percy was Roman and Jason was Greek? How much would change?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aphrodite stared into the Iris message. Annabeth Chase, single. Percy Jackson, not single. Annabeth, Greek. Percy, Roman.

_What an interesting combination that could be._ She smiled at the thought. She needed some entertainment. Besides, the Greeks and Romans needed to combine forces to defeat the titans anyways. Zeus would be angry though. Oh well, she could always charm speak him.

"Cupid," she called to her son. "How well can you drive?"


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! Oh my god! I got my first reviews... Im all excited now! and inspired! **

**Special thanks to Shalanora, my first reviewer person! Thank you!**

**ANYWAYS! So if you have any ideas, let me know. I'm open to them. If I don't use them, don't take it personally. I might've already had an idea or something. Or it just doesn't fit into my plan.**

**Oh yeah. I guess i'm supposed to have a disclaimer. DISCLAIMER! Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson and co. Such a shame... Although Rick probably writes better than me. **

Chapter 1

Percy

Home for the summer. Great. Run out of money to pay the taxi driver and get stranded in the middle of nowhere. Not so great.

I think there was something up with that taxi driver. I mean, he was _glowing pink._ Yet I got into the taxi anyway. Not my best move, I'll admit.

So I was just walking around, trying to decide if it was worth it to risk monsters attacking by calling my mom to come get me. Then I saw it, whatever it was. It was just a hill with a sign in front of it that said something about a farm, but up the hill was a kind of shimmering fence. The fence was invisible but the air kind of shimmered up there.

I was curious. It could be Saturn's camp. I decided to check it out. I drew my sword and started up the hill.

I just got to the top and was about to stick my head into the shiny stuff when a girl jumped out in front of me. She had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She was pretty and intimidating. Oh yeah, and she had a knife at my throat. "Who are you?" she demanded. "A spy for Kronos? Next time, bring a satyr with you if you want to pass for a normal straggler who made it here."

I held up a finger. "Hold on. Who's satyr and what's a Kronos?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Either you're seriously stupid, or you're a really good actor."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not acting and I'm not stupid. Dyslexic, yeah, but not stupid."

The girl scowled. "Are you a spy for Kronos?"

"Look, I have no idea what a Kronos is. I have finally remembered the names of every Roman god and goddess there is and I have never heard of-"

"You mean Greek," she said.

"What?"

"You said _Roman_ god and goddess, you mean Greek," she told me.

I was confused. "Um, no, I mean Roman."

The girl raised both eyebrows and sheathed her knife. "Come on, I'm taking you to see Chiron."

Chiron was a horse dude who looked at me like I just pulled out a nuclear bomb as soon as he saw me. Believe it or not, I get that look a lot.

"Hello," he said, uncertainly.

"Hi," I said.

The blond girl stared at Chiron. "Well? Who is he? Based on your facial expression, I think you know."

Chiron paused. "Annabeth..."

The girl—Annabeth—scowled. "Is that all you can say? Who is he?" she demanded.

Chiron looked at me again, studying me. Then he turned to Annabeth. "Gather the war council, Jason, Nico, and Leo. We need to talk."

Annabeth stared at him. "He said something about Roman gods. Is he..." She trailed off like she didn't know how to finish the question.

Chiron nodded. "Yes he is."

Annabeth stared at me, kind of horrified, awed, and nervous at the same time. I also get that look a lot. Then she ran down the hill toward the weirdest group of cabins I've ever seen.

I looked at Chiron again. "Soooooooo... This is a nice place you've got here. It's very..." I looked around again. "Greek."

Chiron nodded. "Very."

"So, uh, what is this place?"

"This is a Greek camp for half-bloods."

I blinked. "Greek?"

"Yes, Greek. The gods have two identities—Greek and Roman—as a result of western civilization. It's complicated."

Then my old friend Grover came over to us. He looked different than he did in sixth grade. He had horns and goat legs. A faun.

"Percy!" he said. He hugged me until I could barely breath.

"Hey G-man."

Grover let go of me and looked at Chiron. "I thought you said that I couldn't bring him here."

"I did, but it seems the Fates have other ideas."

Grover paled. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Chiron nodded. "So it seems."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth

I managed to get everybody gathered for a war council meeting, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Bianca, Nico, Castor and Pollux, Will, and Katie. They all stared at the dark haired boy as we went to the rec room. Chiron followed us in, but made the boy stay in the living room with Grover who seemed to know him.

Once we took our seats, everyone started talking at once.

"Who was that?" Bianca wanted to know.

"Who's his parent?" Beckendorf demanded.

"Do you think he would make a good match for Annabeth?" Silena asked.

"He was kind of cute," Katie said thoughtfully.

"His eyes are the color of the ocean," Thalia said, slowly, like she had an idea.

Luke looked at her. "Why were you staring at his eyes?"

"I wasn't!"

"I'm going to beat him up later," Clarrisse said.

"He's not Apollo's kid," Will said.

"How do you know?" Nico asked.

"He didn't have a bow."

"I think his parent's important," Jason said.

"So he's not Hephaetus or somebody like that," Pollux said.

Then Leo threw a ping pong ball at Pollux that ended up hitting Clarrisse in the eye so she picked up a ping pong paddle and threw it at Leo, who dodged it, and Luke ended up getting hit. "Ow!"

"Your aim's terrible," Will noted.

Clarrisse glared at him. "Oh yeah? Let's see yours punk!"

Then there was ping pong balls and paddles flying everywhere.

"Stop!" I yelled at them.

Immediately, everybody was quiet and stopped throwing things. Except Leo who had to throw one more ping pong ball. It hit Katie and soon everyone was throwing things again.

I rolled my eyes and waited. Eventually, everyone noticed I looked like I was going to kill them and stopped throwing things. They all turned to me obediently.

I looked at Chiron. "Go ahead."

"Thank you Annabeth." He looked at all of us. "That boy is Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune."

Everybody stared at him.

"Who's Neptune?" Will asked.

"A planet," Leo supplied.

"His dad's a planet?" Silena asked, confused.

"No," Thalia said.

"Okay, so who's Neptune?" Jason asked.

"Neptune," I said, "is the Roman god of the ocean. Poseidon's equivalent."

"So he's Poseidon's son," Luke said.

"No," Chiron said. "He is Neptune's son. Due to Western Civilization, the gods have... split personalities in a way and they have a Greek aspect and a Roman aspect. Whether they are Greek or Roman depends on how you think about them."

"So if I think about Zeus as Roman when I see him," Jason said, "BAM! He's Jupiter?"

Chiron nodded. "Precisely."

"Split personalities," Leo said. "So our parents are crazy? That's awesome!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

Leo looked at her. "Yes, it is."

"Why didn't we know that there's Roman gods and demigods?" I asked.

Chiron frowned. "It was against the rules until you met Percy. We made an oath on the River Styx to keep you apart. The oath was broken when you met so I am forced to explain."

"Why was it against the rules?"

"Last time the Romans and Greeks crossed paths, we had the Civil War," Chiron said. "They just don't get along. The Greeks think the Romans are barbaric and hate them for making them a part of the Roman Empire. The Romans are jealous of the Greeks in a way. So they fight."

"Why is Percy here?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head. "I have no idea. Perhaps it is because the Titan War is to start soon and the gods want you to join forces. We don't exactly have a way to find out. I suggest we make Percy feel welcome and he can decide whether he wants to bring the Romans here or not. Annabeth, I want you to help him out. Show him around, introduce him to the others."

"Of course, Chiron."

Leo made kissing noises and Bianca shot him a Look. Immediately, he stopped. I gave her a silent thank you. She smiled back.

I couldn't help but look at Jason at that moment. He didn't seem affected at all by that. Good. We couldn't have had a better break up.

Percy was still in the living room with Grover after the meeting was over. I don't know where I expected him to be though.

He looked at me when we came in and smiled, almost flirtatiously. I smiled back. Leo made kissing noises next to me again, so I stomped on his foot with my heel.

"Percy," I said, "this is Leo, Jason, Thalia, Luke, Katie, Will, Clarrisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Nico, Castor, and Pollux."

Percy nodded. "Hey."

Everybody waved or said hi or something and left until only Chiron, Grover, Percy, and I were there.

"Go ahead and give Percy the tour," Chiron told me.

Everybody stared as we walked by. It was annoying. Stare much?

"Cool camp," Percy said. "You guys are Greek, right?"

I nodded. "Very."

"So, I'm Neptune's son. Who's your parent."

"Athena," I told him. "I guess you would call her Minerva."

He blinked. "She's a virgin goddess."

I nodded. "She created us with thoughts for the men she cared for. We aren't born like normal kids."

"Oh," he said and looked at the ground.

I caught myself staring at him. He was cute. Dark hair, sea green eyes. _Stop it Annabeth. You don't have time for this. You have to focus on the war._

Percy didn't notice, thank the gods.

Drew noticed him though. She smiled and walked over to us from her cabin. "Hi, Annabeth," she said, unnaturally nice and super cheerful. "I love what you did with your hair."

"Um, thanks?" My hair was in a ponytail. I couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or what.

Drew smiled again. "You're welcome. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" That explained a lot.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy told her.

"I'm Drew," she said. "It's really nice to meet you. So who's your parent?"

"Neptune. Yours?"

"Aphrodite. Who's Neptune again?"

"Neptune's Poseidon," I told her. I turned to Percy. "Aphrodite would be Venus to you."

Percy nodded. "Right."

They continued talking. I just stood there, kind of annoyed. Why? I don't know. I had a sudden urge to shove Drew to the ground, grab Percy's hand, and run though. "Well, we got to go," I said. "I have to give Percy a tour."

Drew shook her head. "Thalia wanted to talk to you about war plans though. After all, you are our best strategist. She told me to tell you. She's in her cabin."

"Oh, what about the tour though?"

Drew smiled. "I would love to show Percy here around! See you later Annabeth!"

"Um, I'll see you later?" Percy called as Drew dragged him off.

I nodded. "Yeah." Was it bad that I was disappointed Drew stole Percy?

I found Thalia in her cabin. She had been looking for me. Surprisingly, Drew wasn't lying about that.

"I asked her to tell you to come by later when you had time though," Thalia told me.

I scowled. "She just wanted to show Percy around."

"And you're upset because...?" She smiled, knowingly.

I shook my head. "I'm not upset! I just-I... um."

Thalia laughed. "You like Percy Jackson!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You got it bad! So bad you won't admit it." She laughed again.

I rolled my eyes. "You're annoying."

"I can be very annoying, I'm just not trying that hard right now," Thalia pointed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bianca

Leo was following me around. "So," he said, "do you have plans tonight?"

"The bomb fire," I told him.

"Oh, right," he said. He started playing with a piece of pipe cleaner. "So, I was wondering that if you're not already going to sit with someone in particular, just like some random person, maybe not somebody you know, maybe somebody you do know like Nico or Annabeth or Jason, you could sit with a particular random person. I guess then it wouldn't be random. You could sit with me. You don't have to. It's just an idea. You can sit with whoever you want. I just thought maybe you might want to sit with me, like on a date. Or not a date," he added quickly. "Just friends or not. It can be as friends or as a date. Everybody else will be there though so I don't know. I guess that's not exactly a date, but it could be. Beckendorf and Silena kind of act like it's a date. We're not Beckendorf and Silena though. We would already be dating if we were. I mean, not already like I think you and I are going to be eventually but if we were them we would be dating. We can be dating if you want. It's okay either way." He looked at the ground. "Sorry. That was stupid. I just got nervous and I probably made you really uncomfortable. Just forget it, okay? Sorry." He walked away quickly in the other direction, leaving me alone.

I wish I could have told him that I would sit with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy

Drew was nice and all, but she was getting too close. She was basically hugging my arm.

I finally managed to pull free. "Look, um, I have to go find Annabeth. I wanted to talk to her about something."

Drew frowned. "Hon, you do know that Annabeth is seeing Jason Grace, right?"

I shook my head. "Good for her." I was secretly disappointed though and I wasn't really sure why. "So, um, I'm gonna go now."

Drew gave me a pouty look. "If you insist hon." She went inside the pink cabin. Even though she was my friend Piper's half-sister, they were nothing alike. Maybe it was the whole Greek and Roman thing.

I watched her until she got inside, then I looked at the other cabins. Annabeth was with Thalia. She was the dark haired girl with blue eyes that dressed kind of punk rockish. Her eyes were electric blue. She must be Jupiter's daughter. Cabin 1, the biggest cabin with lightning bolts next to the door.

I raised my hand to knock, but stopped myself.

"You like him," a girl's voice said. Thalia probably.

"No, I don't. I can't." Annabeth.

"Admit it. You think the Roman is cute."

The Roman. Me. I'm not one to eavesdrop, okay, I am, but I had to hear this.

Annabeth sighed. "He is a little, okay? That's it though. I do not have a crush on him, okay? I can't. I just broke up with Jason and I don't want to date right now."

So she wasn't dating Jason. For some reason, that made me smile.

"Whatever," Thalia said, "but you can't hide it forever."

I decided now would probably be the best time to knock, so I knocked.

Thalia opened the door with Annabeth right behind her. "Hi," Thalia said. "Can I help you?"

"I just was going to tell Annabeth that I was going to head home. I just need to call my mom to come get me. I was supposed to be going home for the summer."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "You should at least stay for dinner and the bonfire. You can contact your mom and ask her to come get you when the bonfire's over."

"Well, um, I don't know."

Did she want me to stay? Did she like me? Did I want to stay 'cause I thought that maybe the answers to those questions were both yes? Yes.

_Don't say yes Jackson. You know you shouldn't if the only reason you want to stay is because she might like you. You can't like her. You know you can't._

"Sure," I found myself saying.

Annabeth's smile made it worth it. "Great. Come on, we'll send an Iris Message."

"Iris Message?" What the Hades is that?

"Yeah," Annabeth said as I followed her out the cabin. "All you need is a spray of water. Toss a coin in and say 'oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering', then you tell her who and where you want to see and if she's not too busy, the coin will disappear and she'll show you what you want to see."

"Handy," I said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Especially since we can't use cellphones." We walked the rest of the way to the lake. "So, um, would you mind sending up a spray of water for the I.M.? You can do that right?"

I nodded. "Of course I can." I raised my hand and some mist came off the water.

"That is so cool!" Annabeth said, gawking. Then she blushed. "Sorry. It's just that we don't have any kids of Poseidon or Neptune here."

My face was pretty red too. "It's cool."

"Right, so..." She dug a coin out of her pocket. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." She tossed the coin and it disappeared. She looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, right. Um, Sally Jackson, Manhattan."

The mist shimmered and there was my mom, sitting in the kitchen. I nearly gave her a heart attack. "Oh, Percy! What is this?"

"Apparently, it's an Iris Message. I guess it's a Greek thing."

"Greek?"

"Yeah. I kind of found a Greek camp for demigods here in New York. I sent you this so I could let you know I'm gonna stay awhile for dinner-"

"And the bomb fire," Annabeth chimed in, standing next to me.

"Oh, this is Annabeth by the way, Mom. Annabeth, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"You too, dear," Mom told her. Then she gave me a Look. I gave her a look back saying 'yeah, I know.' "When does this bonfire and dinner get over?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Usually until a couple hours after dark."

Mom nodded. "Maybe you could stay there for the night, Percy."

I looked at Annabeth. "Do you have somewhere I could stay?"

She nodded. "Cabin 3 is all yours."

I looked back at Mom. She nodded. "Alright. I'll come get you in the morning."

Annabeth gave her directions, we said our goodbyes, and Annabeth waved her hand through the mist, breaking the connection. "Come on," she said. "It's time for dinner soon. By the way, if anybody asks, you're on my team for capture the flag."

This Greek camp was weird. They separated you based on your parent, so naturally, I was alone. Everyone else had at least two people at their table except for two tables for Diana and Juno, which were empty and like the cabins, were only here for honor to the two virgin goddesses.

Everyone was staring at me. Chiron had introduced me to the whole camp at the beginning of the meal and apparently word got around that I'm Roman. Everyone was whispering and watching me.

So I ate dinner alone and kind of wished maybe I told Annabeth that I had to go home. I didn't want to spend all this time by myself. What fun is that?

The bomb fire was more fun. We didn't have to sit with just our siblings.

"Hey," Annabeth said and sat next to me. "So, um, are you having any fun?"

"Well, dinner was lonely."

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I should have warned you. It's camp rules that you have to sit with your siblings. I'll hang out with you now."

"And so will I!" Grover slid on to the log next to me. "Hey buddy!"

Then Jason also sat on our log, followed by Drew. "Hey," Jason said. "So you're the son of Poseidon, I mean, Neptune."

I nodded. "Yup."

"That's so cool," Drew gushed.

Annabeth kind of froze next to me. She seemed uncomfortable that Jason was here. Then when Drew started smiling at me, Annabeth scooted closer to me.

What was that about?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bianca

Just go sit next to him. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. But he likes you... I bit my lip.

I sat down next to Leo who was sitting all alone. "Hey. Your marshmallow's burning."

He quickly pulled it out of the fire. It was black. "Um, do you want it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's yours."

He looked at the ground, and I stared at the fire. What should I say?

"So, um, I... uh," I said. I am a terrible conversationalist. Is that even a word?

"Do I make you uncomfortable now?" Leo asked. "I'm sorry I told you all that. I just, I really like you and I got nervous. I can't believe I screwed that up. I practiced in front of the mirror and everything."

I smiled. "I get nervous around the guy I like too," I told him. "It happens."

"Oh," he said, sounding kind of disappointed.

"Leo, I get nervous around _you_."

He looked at me surprised. "What?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I really like you too."

He smiled back and laced his finger through mine. Perfect.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jason

I'm not jealous. I should be, but I'm not. I didn't want to break up with Annabeth, it was her who dumped me, but I actually wasn't jealous when she scooted next to Percy. Weird. He's a nice guy though so she was in good hands. I didn't need to worry about it.

I didn't sleep good that night. I had dreams. Demigod dreams.

All the gods and goddesses were gathered in the throne room at Olympus. Everyone was mad at Aphrodite.

_You were not supposed to let them meet! _Athena told Aphrodite.

_Oh, what's the big deal? They can help with the war!_ Aphrodite smiled like she just made everything better.

_Help! _Zeus roared. _We do not need help with the war! We defeated father last time, we can do it again._

_ Now, you know that's not true, _Athena said. _We need help. Last time, we didn't have Typhon released. Artemis and Apollo are out there right now and he is not getting any weaker. He may be even stronger. _

_ Typhon's released? _I asked.

Everyone turned and looked at me. _Jason Grace, _Athena said. _You and Percy Jackson must bring the Romans and Greeks together. Now!_

Then I ended up at the Titan's temple. I was standing next to a golden coffin. _You will never win,_ Kronos told me. Liar.

Then I woke up. It was raining outside, pounding really. I glanced at Thalia. She was asleep in her bunk, hugging a teddy bear Luke gave her.

I remembered what Athena told me. Me and Percy have to bring the the Greeks and Romans together. Now. She probably said that for a reason. I scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of shoes and ran outside and next door to the Poseidon Cabin in my pajamas.

I knocked on the door. "Percy!" I yelled.

There was some groaning and somebody shuffled over to the door and threw it open. "What man? It's like-" he checked his watch "-two thirty in the morning."

"You have to bring the Romans here," I told him. "Now."

That got him alert. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"For the war. Athena told me in my dream."

"Minerva told you..." he said slowly.

He really wasn't catching on. "Look, I don't know what Minerva does in her Roman form, but Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle. She's the best battle strategist there is. If she says they need to be here for the war, they need to be here."

He looked at me. "Do you have a coin for one of those Iris Message things then?"


	8. Chapter 7

**And it's Chapter 7! YAY! I finally figured this thing out. (This is my first story) And I got the chapters separated. Speaking of chapters, I added onto Chapter 6 so if you read this on 9/14/13, you might need to read that chapter again. If you read it after that, no worries.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 7: Percy

"Reyna, at Camp Jupiter," I said.

The mist shimmered and there was Reyna, sound asleep in her bed, hair fanned out around her head like a black halo. I didn't want to wake her, but I didn't have much of a choice. But man, she looked so cute when she slept.

"Reyna!" I yelled.

She bolted upright and looked around. She looked at me. "What is this? Percy?"

I gave her a small smile. "Hey. This is an Iris Message."

"Iris Message," she repeated. "Never heard of it." She looked past me at Jason and my cabin. "_Where_ are you? Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Jason Grace, Son of Zeus."

"Zeus?"

"Jupiter. Zeus is his Greek form."

"Greek?" she asked and raised an eyebrow, becoming more awake.

I began to tell her the story of how I got here, leaving out a few details that were kind of personal, like Annabeth.

Reyna just stared at me for minute before replying when I got done. "So you want me to bring the whole camp to this Camp Half-Blood where all these Greeks are."

I nodded. "Well, not the whole camp. Like half. Some need to stay to watch the Titans, but yeah."

"Percy... I don't know."

"Reyna, they need to be here."

She sighed. "Alright. Who do you want me to bring?"

"Bring the second and fifth cohorts, Piper, Bobby, and Octavian. And you should come. Maybe leave Gwen in charge."

She nodded. "Gwen can handle them. How are we supposed to get seventy demigods to New York though?"

I looked at Jason. "I didn't think of that."

He frowned. "Me neither. That many... That's dangerous. Maybe we could ask Chiron in the morning and see if he has any suggestions."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I turned back to Reyna. "Can you explain to the Camp what's going on and where they're going and all?"

"Of course. I might have to get Piper to charmspeak Octavian into shutting up, but we should be good."

"Okay. Well, I'll send you another message sometime tomorrow and I'll tell you how to get here."

She nodded. "Be careful Percy."

I smiled. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm always careful."

She smiled, but didn't answer before waving her hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

Reyna made me think about Annabeth. My life is so screwed up. I had a girlfriend, but I was suddenly crushing on this Greek girl I barely knew. I didn't know what to do, and it kept me up all night.

We talked a lot at the bonfire. Of course, we weren't alone. Jason, Grover, and Drew were there most of the time. But mostly, Annabeth and I talked. Until the Sing Alongs started. Then we ended up singing along to a bunch of weird but good songs. And Annabeth sat right next to me the whole time. And when I got up in the morning, I still didn't know what that meant.

I sat at breakfast by myself again. For like, five minutes, until Annabeth slid onto the bench next to me. "Oh, hey," I said, suddenly nervous. _Get a hold of yourself, Jackson. She's just a girl and you have a girlfriend. _She was not just a girl though. She just broke a camp rule to sit next to me and everybody was staring at us.

"Hi," she said, easily. Not at all nervous. "Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point. Jason told me you're going to bring half of your camp here... So, are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, well, Reyna has to talk to them first, and we have to figure out how to get them here."

"Reyna?" Her tone changed a little.

"My, uh, friend. Her and I are the praetors. We're in charge." _Liar. She's not just your friend. You just lied. _Wait. _Why _did I lie?

Annabeth nodded. "I'll go with you to talk to Chiron after breakfast. I'll have to put Malcolm in charge of my cabin's activities for the morning first though, so you'll have to wait."

"Malcolm?" I asked, suddenly a little jealous.

She smiled a little. "My brother. I better go now. Chiron's giving me the warning look. See ya."

"Bye," I said, watching her go back to her table. Then Grover slid onto the bench in front of me.

He smiled. "What was that all about?"

"What? Nothing."

He grinned. "Sure."

"I thought nobody else could sit here."

"Satyrs can sit anywhere," he said. "We're not demigods. Are you going to tell me what you and Annabeth were talking about?"

"My camp's coming."

"That's all?"

"Uh huh."

He smiled again. "Okay."

"Why are you still smiling like that?"

"No reason, it's just, satyrs can read emotions."

Great.

Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Luke were waiting for me after breakfast. "Do you mind that we told Thalia and Luke too?" Annabeth asked. "I thought maybe they could help."

I shook my head. "It's cool."

We found Chiron playing pinochle on the porch of a big farm house with a short, pudgy man who looked like he partied last night and got a little too much happy juice. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts, sandels, and black socks.

"Chiron, can we talk with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Annie Bell, we are busy with a game of pinochle and it is much more important than whatever it is you need to say," the pudgy man said.

"No, it's not," I said.

The man looked at me. "If it isn't Perry Johnson, the little Roman."

"Percy Jackson," I corrected.

"Whatever. Aphrodite was a fool to bring you here. She has plans with all this though. Said, and this is a quote, 'But I can make so many cute couples with the Greeks and Romans!'" It was disturbing that his voice actually sounded like a woman when he quoted Aphrodite. "Love isn't that important to possibly create a Civil War in the middle of a Titan War." A bottle of perfume came out of nowhere and flew at his head. The pudgy man ducked. "Whatever Aphrodite! You know you screwed up!" he yelled at the sky. He looked back at us. "Go ahead and speak since you already interrupted our game."

"We have to bring the Romans here," Jason said.

"Jasper, I know Athena said that and she's all smart and whatever, but I'm going to have one Hades of a headache with that many demigods here and people thinking of me in both my aspects."

"Both your aspects," I repeated. "You're a god?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Duh. I'm Dionysus, God of Wine."

"So you're Bacchus."

His form flickered and he looked different for a moment. "Don't do that!" he told me. "I'm Dionysus right now. Don't think of me in my other form or I'll get a headache."

"Back to the topic," Annabeth said. "We need to get the Romans here, but we can't just load them all on a train and send them here."

Dionysus rolled his eyes again. "Heroes these days. All they think about is technology. Back when I was a young hero, we rode horses, not trains."

"Horses," Thalia repeated. She looked at me. "What about pegasi?"

I shook my head. "We only have two at our camp. Skippy and Black Jack. Only the Praetors have them." That made me think. "Eagles!" I said suddenly.

Everybody looked at me. "Eagles?" Jason repeated. "You're going to have them ride eagles?"

"Giant eagles," I told them. "You can fit about three or four people on one."

"You have giant eagles," Luke said. "That's awesome!"

Dionysus smiled. "That's stupid. You're going to send around seventy demigods here on giant eagles? Won't that look a little suspicious?"

Chiron sighed. "In a way, Mr. D is right. We need to tell the rest of the camp what's going on so they don't shoot at or attack the Romans when they get here."

"Of course I'm right," Mr. D said. "Glad I could be of assistance. It would be terrible if you brats brutally murdered each other," he added sarcastically. Then he disappeared, leaving behind the sent of freshly pressed grapes.

"We'll have a meeting in the arena tonight before capture the flag," Chiron said. "Spread the word and make sure everyone knows. Percy, notify your camp later about how and when you want them to get here. Annabeth, you and Percy should work on battle plans soon also. And when they get here, we must read the Great Prophecy."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reyna

I walked around the Senate House, not exactly sure what to say, or even sure what was going on. Greeks? How could there be Greek demigods and we didn't know? But Percy wouldn't lie to me. Never.

That was the one thing that kept me calmed down. Percy. The only other time I was nervous was when I met him on Circe's Island. He was on a quest, and he stopped at the island. I found him and was supposed to take him to Circe, but somehow, he convinced me not to. Then he showed me men weren't that terrible and we let all the pirates go and we escaped with my sister Hylla.

The doors to the Senate House opened and the Senators filed in with the rest of the camp right behind them. I straightened and put on my serious face. _Time to be praetor, Reyna. _

Once everyone was seated, I began to tell them about Percy finding the Greek camp. Basically, I just told them what he had told me.

"And we want to take the second and fifth coharts, Piper, Bobby, and Octavian with us to the Greek Camp. I plan to leave Gwen in charge here and if given reason to attack, go ahead with the battle plans we already made."

Octavian stood up. "How do we know they aren't tricking us into going to Saturn's camp and they'll kill us all? What if Percy was charmspeaked or he betrayed us?"

Some of the others agreed with him.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you question your praetors, Octavian?"

"No, that's not what I said."

"If you wish to stay here because you are afraid of the Greeks, you may do so."

That got some snickers and everyone turned to look at him. "You only misunderstood me, Reyna," Octavian said calmly. "I just thought we should check with the gods to make sure it was safe."

I nodded. "Then go ahead, Octavian. We'll wait here for you to return."

He nodded and left hastily. He returned five minutes later with a murdered teddy bear in his left hand. "The gods have spoken!" he said, over dramatically. "They say the Greeks will not harm us! And they say to go to the camp in the morning."

"Then it is decided. First thing tomorrow morning, the first and fifth cohorts, Piper, Bobby, Octavian and I will leave for Camp Half-Blood."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth

"So do you want to go work on the battle plans now or later?" Percy asked me, as the five of us left the Big House.

"Now works." _Don't sound so eager, Annabeth_, I thought.

Thalia gave me a knowing smile. "Well, you two have fun. Luke and I better get to our cabins' activities. We'll make sure to tell everyone about the meeting in the arena. Grover, want to come?"

"Nah. I thought I would hang out with Percy and Annab—"

Thalia poked him with her finger, shocking him. "Are you sure?"

"Never mind," he mumbled. "I'd love to come with you." He followed Thalia and Luke, rubbing his arm. "...I know but you didn't have to shock me," I heard Grover say before they got out of earshot.

"Well," Percy said slowly. "That was weird."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's go to the lake."

* * *

I was alone with Percy at the lake. Everyone else was off doing their training, but nobody was even canoeing.

"Alright," Percy said, "so what's the battle plans, Chief?" He sat down and leaned back on the grass, starring up at me.

"Well," I said, "Kronos will most likely try to attack Olympus, right? So I think our best option is to defend Manhattan. I have the groups spread out around the city." I handed him my map which showed where everyone would be defending. "I suppose I'll have to alter it once the Romans get here."

Percy studied the map. "Nice plan, oh Wise Owl, but what are we going to do about the mortals?"

I bit my lower lip, thinking. "I'm not sure. I suppose that Kronos must have some idea on that since he wouldn't want mortals in the middle of this battle."

Percy grinned. "Maybe we could just tell them there's free hot dogs in Jersey."

I raised an eyebrow. "And when they come back?"

"We'll tell them Kronos ate them all, and they'll join our army."

I smiled. "Nice suggestion, but I don't think that's going to work."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but everybody loves a free hot dog."

We spent the next hour going over my plans.

"I think we got it now," Percy told me. "But like you said, we'll have to change it when the Romans get here."

I sat next to him and leaned back to stare at the sky with him. "So tell me about this Roman camp. Is it like our camp or just completely different?"

"Well, not really. Your camp focuses on who everyone's parent is. At Camp Jupiter, we don't really care. I mean, well, we care. We just don't separate everyone into groups based on their parents. We have cohorts. Everyone belongs to a cohort. I'm in the fifth. In a way, they're like our cabins. At dinner, we can eat anywhere we want. We got a cafeteria kind of room with couches and tables. You can sit with whoever you want. It's... chaotic, but great. We're more serious at times though. Camp Half-Blood is like a summer camp, but Camp Jupiter, it's like a boot camp."

"What about the Romans? What are they like? I want to know so I'm prepared."

"They're like family to me. All of them." He began to tell me about each of his friends. Reyna, Piper, Bobby, Frank, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota. And some of the ones he wasn't so fond of, like Octavian.

"So this guy murders teddy bears to get prophecies?" I asked, unable to contain my laugh.

Percy smiled. "Basically." Then he began to tell me about what it looked like and it sounded beautiful.

"Well now I want to go there to see it!" I said when he was finished, only half joking.

He looked at me. "I could take you to see it if you want when the war's over."

I studied his face. He was serious. He would actually take me to his camp. "Then I guess it's a date," I said with a small smile.

Percy tensed at that word and looked away.

I turned back to the sky. _Idiot. Why did you have to say 'date?' You probably scared him off and he probably never liked you in the first place and now everything's going to be awkward. Stupid. _"Sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean an actual date."

Percy looked at me again. "It's fine. I just should probably tell you that I-"

Then the conch shell was blown and I leaped up from my spot on the grass. "Time for lunch. We'll talk later, okay? I gotta go get my cabin. I'll see you later, right?"

He stood up and nodded. "Yeah. Later."


	11. Chapter 10

**It's what you've all been waiting for! OK, probably not. I just had to have a dramatic beginning. It's how I roll. **

Chapter 10: Percy

At least I tried to tell her. I tried. Sort of.

After lunch, Chiron told me to go practice sword fighting in the arena with Thalia, Jason, Bianca, and Nico. We were the three smallest cabins so he combined us.

Jason was pretty good. He got his sister out in about five minutes or less, although I could tell Thalia was more used to fighting with a spear.

"Why don't you practice with Bianca?" Thalia suggested to me.

I looked at Bianca. She was probably a year younger than me with dark hair and olive skin. She was thin and short. She didn't look like she'd be an even match for me, but looks can be deceiving.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grinned at me. "Ready?" She took a pin out of her hair, twirled it once and it grew in her hand into a full size sword with a silver blade and a black hilt.

I gave a whistle of appreciation. That thing was wicked sharp. "Nice blade."

"Thanks."

I pulled out my sword. It was Imperial Gold, Roman, turned into a red rubber toy dinosaur the size of a penny if I tapped it twice. Nothing special.

Bianca tried not to laugh. "A dinosaur? Why does it turn into a dinosaur?"

I grinned. "Dinosaurs are very intimidating."

She ended up laughing. "Seriously?"

"Give me a break. I was eight when I got it and thought dinosaurs were the coolest thing since Spongebob." But I started cracking up at my ridiculous sword too.

Eventually we were able to calm down and get serious. We started fighting. Bianca was surprisingly good. I underestimated her.

I tried to slash and she blocked it. Then she tried to slash at me. I blocked it. Well, I tried to block it. Her blade hit mine and sparks flew. I looked away and when I looked back, the top half of my blade was lying on the ground and the rest was still in my hand.

"Oh my gods!" Bianca said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know I could do that."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. I've been meaning to get a new one." I tapped the sword twice and it turned into a beheaded red rubber dinosaur.

"Come on," Bianca said. "We'll go to the shed and get you a new one."

I followed her to a garden shed. She opened it up to reveal weapons of every shape and size. "Just look around," she told me. "Pick whatever you like." She started looking around too.

I looked at the swords when something in the back of the shelf glinted and caught my eye. I pulled it out. It was a pen. I took the cap off, and it grew into a full sized sword. I put the cap back on and it turned back into a pen. I looked it over. It's name was on the side in fancy gold writing. "_Anaklusmos_," I said.

Bianca turned and looked at me. "Riptide," she translated. "The tide that takes one by surprise. You should take it, being son of the sea god and all, you're the only one who could use it. Everyone else who's ever tried it thought it had an uncomfortable grip or found some problem with it and eventually put it back. Plus, it's enchanted. If you lose it, it will return to your pocket immediately in pen form."

"That's awesome."

Bianca smiled. "Isn't it? Let's go. We need to finish up before the next group comes."

**And that's how Roman Percy got Riptide! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay. So Percy has Riptide. Now I have another problem. How do I get him to find Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson? Any ideas? Let me know please!**

**And if there's any specific character you want a POV from, let me know. I'm mostly going with Annabeth and Percy at the moment, but will start using others more when the Romans get there.**

**ONE MORE THING! Relationship ideas! If you have one, let me know. Who should be with who? **

**By the way, please review. I don't have very many. It helps if I get them so I know if I'm doing okay. It makes me a little more confident. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 11: Annabeth

I was worried, I'll admit. What was Percy going to tell me? It had something to do with dating. Was he not allowed to date? Did he not want to date me? Was he going to tell me was going to ask me out? What if he had a girlfriend?

_Stop worrying yourself, Annabeth. It's probably not something serious and you'll feel like an idiot when you find out if you don't calm down. _

I shook my head and went to my cabin to gather everyone up for the meeting. Naturally, they were all going over battle plans and putting on armor for capture the flag which would be right after the meeting. "Cabin Six, file out. We have a meeting to go to."

"What's the meeting for?" Malcolm asked while we waited for everyone else to get ready to go. "Does it have to do with that Percy kid?"

Malcolm was my closest sibling and the same age as me. I told him almost everything.

I nodded. "Yeah, but you'll have to wait until later for details."

I stood up front with Percy, Jason, and Chiron. When Aphrodite's cabin who always thought they needed to be "fashionably late" sat down, Chiron turned to Percy. "Do you want to explain?"

"Jason should tell them about his dream first," he said.

So Jason told everyone about how my mom said that the Romans needed to come and all that, but he made sure to leave out that Typhon's released. I knew he didn't want to scare them. We had a lot more problems than worrying about Typhon making his way across the United States to crumble Olympus.

After Jason finished, Percy told everyone about the Romans. He told us what to expect from them, and that they should be here in two days or three at the most. "So, um," he finished up, "any questions?"

About nine hands shot up. Percy probably knew none of them. "Connor?" I asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, how hot would you say the Roman girls are?" he asked Percy.

I rolled my eyes. "Depends which one," Percy said. "Any other questions?"

Drew's hand shot up and without waiting to be called on, she asked, "Do you have a girlfriend, Percy?" She smiled at him, flirtatiously.

"Um," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Are there any questions that don't concern somebody's love life?"

Only one hand was up now. "Katie?"

"Where are the Romans going to stay?"

"The Romans are going to stay in their parent's cabin like any other camper. Although undetermined or Hermes' children or any children of an only Roman god or goddess will have to stay in the Big House. We have room," Chiron said.

"Any other questions?"

Drew stood up. "Why should we let some Romans we don't even know if we can trust stay in our cabins? They could, like, kill us in our sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. "Drew, any demigod could kill you in your sleep, not just the Romans. And as many of them that might like to, none of them will."

She glared at me and sat down.

"No more questions?" Chiron asked. "Alright, time for capture the flag!"

Everyone cheered and followed Chiron out to the woods.


	13. Chapter 12

**Has anybody else ever really wanted to play capture the flag? I do! **

Chapter 12: Percy

Capture the flag. Hard to believe I had to ask Annabeth how to play. The name says it all. You just capture the other team's flag. Obviously, it's not that easy though. We're demigods after all.

I was put on Annabeth's team, along with the Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hades cabins or as I knew them, the Minerva, Apollo, Vulcan, and Pluto cabins. Jupiter, Mercury, Ceres, Venus, Bacchus and Mars were on the other. They had more cabins and more people. Mercury was a huge cabin while Pluto and my cabin only had three people combined.

"So we might be outnumbered," Annabeth said, "but we still have a good chance. So, Beckendorf, take your cabin and set up down by the river. Malcolm and Will, you will guard the flag. Nico will stand watch. Bianca, go with the Hephaestus cabin to the river and try to help them out." Bianca and Leo exchanged a smile at that. "Apollo cabin and my cabin will act as the distraction teams. Percy and I will get the flag. Questions about your position?"

Nobody said anything. "Great. Let's go."

The conch shell was blown to signify when to start.

I followed Annabeth towards where she thought the other team's flag was hidden. I pulled out Riptide and took off the cap. It grew to full size.

Annabeth glanced back at me. "Nice sword. You got a new one?"

I nodded. "Bianca sort of cut my last one in half."

She grinned, but didn't say anything. She turned back around and kept walking.

We got a couple yards when she stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

I frowned and listened carefully. I could hear leaves rustling. I nodded motioned toward the bush where the sound was coming from. Annabeth nodded, and we crept up to it. She pulled back a branch, and I put my sword at the throat of the person hiding. Or one of them. It was a sandy haired boy and a brown haired girl with green eyes. Both of their faces were bright red. It took me a moment that to realize that they had been making out in the bush.

Annabeth started laughing. "You two? Really?"

I recognized the girl. Her name was Katie. She was Demeter's cabin's head counselor. I didn't know the guy, but he looked a lot like Connor, the guy who asked me at the meeting if Roman girls are hot.

"I didn't know you two were a couple," Annabeth said.

The guy looked at us. "We were keeping it quiet. Demeter's cabin's still kind of ticked from when we put the chocolate bunnies and milk duds on the roof of their cabin. If they found out..." He trailed off.

"Please don't tell," Katie said. "Travis and I really like each other, but if my cabin found out, they would be so mad at me."

Travis nodded earnestly in agreement.

I sighed. "We won't tell under one condition. You are officially prisoners. You have to stay here until the game's over, and you have to tell us where the flag is."

"It's at Zeus's Fist," Katie said quickly.

"Alright thanks. Just a tip, maybe be a little quieter."

They both grew red again and nodded.

"There it is," Annabeth whispered next to me. She pointed out where the flag was from our hiding spot in a tree. "They really didn't want us to get it."

I nodded. They had Jason and Clarrise on guard. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I have a plan. I keep Clarrise busy and you get the flag."

"What about Jason?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Think on the fly."

I raised an eyebrow. "I never thought I would hear you say that after you showed me step by step battle plans for an hour."

She grinned. We climbed down from the tree and approached Clarrise and Jason. I went around back and started to climb. "Hey guys," Annabeth said.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Clarrise asked her. She jumped off of the boulder.

"I came to get the flag," Annabeth told her and drew her knife, just as I climbed onto the boulder. They started to fight, knife against spear.

I tapped Jason on the shoulder. He turned around to face me. "What-" he started to ask.

"Sorry man," I said and knocked him out with the butt of my sword. I grabbed the flag, leaped off the boulder, and started running with Clarrise right behind me and Annabeth right behind her.

I ran past a group of kids from the other team, then past some from my own team, and we ended up with a parade. I kept running until I got to the river where I was surrounded. Thalia grinned at me. "Should have took a detour, Percy."

I shook my head. "No, this works." I raised my hand and the river exploded. I started running again while the other team was fazed. I got across the river which was the boundary. The flag shimmered and it turned black with a green trident on it. I grinned, considering doing a victory dance. I just won my first capture the flag.

Annabeth grinned at me from across the lake. "Blue team wins!" she yelled and everyone cheered.

I was starting to like these bonfires. They were fun and I was getting used to eating my weight in marsh mellows before bed. That was when I remembered my mom. I don't know how I related marsh mellows to my mom, but I just remembered I was supposed to ask her to come get me this morning and now it was like nine at night. Crap.

I found Annabeth. "Do you have any of those coins? I forgot to send my mom an Iris Message."

She dug one out of her pocket. "You can send one on your own right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I went out to the lake and sent my mom an Iris Message. She wasn't very happy that I forgot about her. I apologized and told her I was going to have to stay at camp awhile since Camp Jupiter was coming. She agreed and told me she loved me and all that. I made sure nobody was looking and told her I loved her too, before breaking the connection.

"That's so sweet," a voice said.

I turned around to see Annabeth. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to intrude."

I shrugged and we started to walk back to the bonfire. "It's cool. Why did you follow me?"

"Well, my cabin was going to turn in and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go canoeing with me tomorrow."

I felt my face become a little pink, and hoped it wasn't noticeable in the dark. "Sure."

She grinned. "Great. Is after breakfast okay?"

"Yeah, it's great."

She smiled again. "Night," she said and ran off toward the bonfire.

"Night," I echoed, watching her.

_You are in way over your head Jackson,_ a voice inside me said. I just ignored it and smiled. I was hanging out with Annabeth tomorrow and I really didn't care what that voice told me.


	14. Chapter 13

**It has been suggested that we have a either a Reyna, Jason, Piper triangle or Jason, Piper, Nico... I never thought of Nico and Piper together. They actually don't seem like they'd make that bad of a couple. What do you think? Don't worry about age by the way. I'll make him the same age as Piper if a lot of people like this idea.**

**Review please and let me know your thoughts! Thanks! **

Chapter 13: Annabeth

I woke up happy and almost started singing like Snow White or somebody from a Disney movie. I was _that_ happy. And it was all because of Percy. I was hanging out with Percy today. Almost like it was a date. It was funny. I barely knew him, but I felt like I knew him better than anyone and vice versa.

Malcolm gave me a funny look when I practically skipped out of the bathroom. "Somebody's happy," he said.

I blinked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe tone it down just a little, Oh Fearless Leader," he said, and smiled at me.

I grinned at him.

I met Percy at the lake after breakfast. He already had the canoe in the water and was waiting for me. "Ready?"

I climbed in with him and we started rowing. "So," I said, "tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

"Swim. You?"

"Read," I said. "I like architecture. I read about that mostly. Being a daughter of Athena, I want to create things. Someday I'm going to be an architect."

Percy nodded. "That's really cool. Have you ever seen the Coliseum?"

"No, but I want to."

"Romans have a lot of great monuments and temples. Someday, you should go see it."

"So what about you? What are you going to do someday?"

He glanced back at me and grinned. "Depends if I live that long, being a son of Neptune and all."

I nodded. "Fair enough." We continued talking for the next few hours and went in circles with the canoe.

We were pulling our canoe back up onto the sand when a lady appeared. She was really pretty with dark hair and bright eyes. She smiled at us. "Percy and Annabeth! It's been forever! I feel like we haven't had a chat in ages!"

"Um, do I know you?" I asked her. I glanced at Percy. He looked just as confused as me about the woman was.

"Why yes! I'm Aphrodite! Remember dear? We chatted after you broke up with Jason?"

I blushed. I remembered. Aphrodite just appeared and basically told me that it was okay that I broke up with Jason and that she wasn't mad because she had other plans for us.

"Aphrodite?" Percy repeated.

"Oh right!" she said. "I forget! Venus to you dear! It's amazing that you're here! I knew this was a great plan! Zeus sure didn't though."

"Excuse me, Lady Aphrodite, but what do you want?"

"Why to have a chat with each of you of course! My two favorite demigods, well, after my children of course, but you know what I mean!" She smiled like we were sharing an inside joke. "Annabeth first!"

Suddenly everything disappeared, and we were in room at a round table set up for a tea party.

Aphrodite looked at me seriously. "So, Annabeth, is it true that you have feelings for Percy Jackson? Romantic feelings?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

She laughed. "I take that as a yes! Perfect! This is going exactly as planned! But don't get too comfortable dear. If your relationship was simple, there would be no fun in it. Then it will be boring and we can't have that! Like I said, you and Percy Jackson are my favorite demigods. I like you, so I'm not going to make this at all easy for you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Hon, I made an entire war just 'cause I thought Helen and Paris would be a good couple."

"And look how well that turned out. Thousands of people died."

Aphrodite shrugged. "All's fair in love and war... Or would it be the other way around in this case? I never really understood that expression completely. Oh well! Does it matter? The point is that you my dear have a huge crush on Percy Jackson and I truly do want the two of you to be together. It would be wonderful! Beautiful! But we have some problems to get rid of first." She bit into a cookie, chewed and swallowed. "The point is, you have to fight for what you want, but it's your decision. Will you get your man, or will you let him be swept away by some other woman?"

"I-"

She checked her watch. "Oh no! We went into overtime! You must go now Annabeth! Remember what I said. And maybe think about asking Silena to help you learn to apply makeup. It never hurts to have a little extra help in the beauty department! Goodbye dear!"

Everything disappeared again and I ended up at the lake again with Percy. He looked different. He had new jeans and a purple t-shirt on with new sneakers. "Looks like Aphrodite gave us makeovers after the talks," he said.

"She already talked to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think she just did them at the same time. I don't know how, but that's my guess since it's still the same time as when she got here."

Then I remembered what he said. 'Gave us makeovers.' I unsheathed my dagger and held it up in front of my face. Oh my Gods.

She put makeup on me. And my hair was loose in curls. I looked down at my clothes. My shorts and camp t-shirt were gone. I was dressed in dark wash jeans, a ruffly purple tank top, a silver locket on a long chain, and black flats. It was a cute outfit, but it wasn't me.

I felt my face heat up. "I look like an idiot. Why doesn't she just leave me alone?" I didn't need help with romance. Plus, what if Percy didn't like me? This looked like Aphrodite dressed me up for him.

"You look pretty," Percy told me.

I blushed.

Percy looked at the ground and then looked back at me. "Annabeth, I need to tell you something. I-"

"Annabeth! Percy!" a voice called and I turned to see Grover trotting over to us. "This is an emergency!" he bleated. "It's terrible! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What happened?"

"The Princess Andromedea is coming. It's almost here. We're not ready."

I looked at Percy. Without a word we ran off to find Chiron with Grover trotting behind us.

**I just love those convenient interruptions. They're so annoyingly fun... Haha. **

**Okay. Somebody has to die when they go to the Princess Andromedea! Who do you think should die? ****ANYBODY**** can, but I won't kill off any main characters. That includes Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Thalia, Jason, Grover, Leo, Bianca, Nico, and Drew. (Yeah, Drew's not exactly a main character now, but she will be later.) So that leaves anybody else, Greek wise at least. The Romans still aren't here yet.**

**So what do you think? Please comment, and let me know about the Piper, Jason, Reyna triangle or Jason, Piper, Nico triangle. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**You just gotta love Percy and Annabeth shippers. I had a comment from somebody that made me laugh. **

**So! I got one review on the triangle thing! Nico/ Piper/ Jason is winning! If you want a say, you gotta leave a review.**

**And here is chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: Percy

Somehow Venus talked to both Annabeth and I at the same time. I guess it was possible. I've heard that gods can be in multiple places at once. I don't know what she told Annabeth, but she wasn't very happy with me.

The lake and Annabeth disappeared, and we ended up in the middle of a cafe in Paris, not too far from the Eiffel Tower. None of the twenty other people around us seemed to notice us just suddenly appearing. I love the mist.

Venus glared at me. "Perseus Jackson, I know I said you're one of my favorite demigods, but that doesn't mean I can't get mad at you! You are not a nice boy, Mr.!"

I raised both eyebrows, surprised. "What did I do?"

"Don't play innocent! You can not date Reyna and be in love with Annabeth! It's just not cool! Sure it makes a great reality show for Hephaestus TV, but it's still not cool!"

"Wait, what? I have a reality show?"

"And then you let the all the girls fawn over you. Jealousy isn't the way to go, Percy. Trust me. It will not help your love life at all." She looked at me and rested her chin in her hands. "Now personally, I'm Team Annabeth, and I've been trying to help. Really, I have, but you got to decide on your own Percy... But if it isn't too much, pick Annabeth. I bet Athena four hundred drachmas. Now I know that's not _that _much, but she insulted me. She said that I made unwise decisions on who should be together! That's not true! And she said she can't have her daughter dating and I quote 'fish face's idiotic son'." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Not cool. Don't take it personally though, I think she's just mad that at Zeus's birthday party, I tried to set her up with Apollo. I don't know why she got so upset. I mean, he's the god of poetry, she reads lots of books, and some of them got to be about poetry, right? I thought they'd be cute together, but nooo. She's goes all, 'I'm a virgin goddess' and 'it'd be unwise to marry and fall in love' on me. Then my friend, Persephone, was like, 'Oh no she didn't!' And Hecate was like, 'I think she did.' And we got in this fight, throwing fruit and veggies from the salad bar at each other, and let me say—I got some mean throws in. It turns out though, that Athena had left before the salad fight and I was really just throwing stuff at her statue. Wow I felt like an idiot! I just played it cool and laughed it off... What were we talking about again?"

"Picking Reyna or Annabeth."

"Right! So, you pick, but make sure you pick the right girl. You won't be able to change the decision once it's made. Choose wisely. OMG! I sound like Athena! I knew we weren't that different!"

I sighed and looked around. People were starting to stare at us and were saying something about crazy Americans. "I don't know how to choose."

Venus shrugged. "I can't tell you how. You'll have to decide on your own. After all, you'll know the right girl. I think. I'm pretty sure. Ninety-seven percent. Still that's three percent. So you could end up picking the wrong person and be miserable for the rest of your life and in five thousand years, you'll look back and think, 'I should have picked Ares instead of Hephaestus.' And if you truly love Ares, you have to sneak out with him. You know you should just divorce Hephaestus, but you can't because he loves you and being the goddess of love, it would be mean to break his heart. I guess, you'd still break mortals' hearts, but that's different. They're mortal." She had a far away look.

At the moment, I was questioning this goddess's sanity. "Um, can I go now?"

Venus sighed. "I guess, but remember! You have to choose! And remember to choose Annabeth!" She held up a hand made sign that said _Go Percabeth! _in ancient Greek letters. She waved her hand and I was back at the lake.

* * *

"We need to get rid of them," Annabeth said. "With a whole ship of monsters, they outnumber us."

Man, she looked pretty. Venus must of really wanted me to pick Annabeth.

"What do you think Percy?" Chiron asked me.

"Well, I think we need to do something," was my answer. _Way to sound like a leader, Jackson. Next, let's tell them that we need weapons to kill a monster and answer all the other no duh questions with an obvious answer because you weren't paying attention. _"I mean, we should do something to get rid of them. Like blow up their ship or something. We need to send somebody to stop them."

"Blow it up," Chiron repeated, like this was a good idea. "That's the only way to get rid of that many monsters without an attack."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You aren't serious? That's too dangerous."

Chiron looked at me. "It's your idea. You can decide if you want to go through with it. You'll have to find at least one person to go with you if you decide to go."

Annabeth glared at me, like, _Don't you dare._

I shrugged. "With all the monsters and demigods on that ship, Saturn has a major advantage. This is the easiest way to get rid of them. I'll go."

Annabeth remained glaring at me. "This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. There is no way you can get onto that ship without being noticed. You're going to end up dead!"

"So, you don't want to go with me then?" I asked. I grinned at her.

She shot me a look. "If you're going to go and blow up the ship, you better have a good plan."

I nodded. "Of course. Go early in the morning when it's still dark and everyone's sleeping. Sneak in. Strap a bomb on, and get the Hades out of there."

"It's not that simple," Annabeth said. "It may look like a cruise ship, but it's a war ship. They're going to have guards."

I smiled. "Then we'll keep them occupied."

* * *

Jason, Leo, Luke, and I were going. Four people. Jason and Luke would cause a distraction, and Leo and I would blow up the ship once all four of us were off.

We were sent off early in the morning around three. Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and a few other campers were gathered around. Thalia kissed Luke and hugged Jason, then she told Leo and I not to do anything stupid. Bianca was talking to Leo quietly, looking kind of upset. She wasn't into the whole idea of her boyfriend going off to blow up a ship. Grover gave us each a big hug and told us he hoped we came back alive. Then Annabeth came up to me, scowling.

"Still mad?" I asked her.

She glared at me and did something I didn't see coming. She _kissed_ me. I mean, it was only on the cheek, but still. "Just come back alive, okay, Seaweed Brain?" She smiled.

I was wide eyed and tried not to grin too big. "Of course," I said.

We mounted our pegasi and rode off into the darkness. I was still grinning like an idiot.

* * *

We rode in silence most of the way there.

"So how do we keep them occupied?" Luke asked me.

Leo grinned. "I got it! Just land on the ship and start singing freakin' _Phantom of the Opera_. They won't know what hit them."

Jason just stared at him. "Dude, I don't sing."

"What about that one time the Hermes cabin had a party? You had too much Mountain Dew and they got out the Karoke machine. Oh man-"

"Leo! We weren't supposed to talk about that ever again!" Jason said, embarrassed.

Leo grinned. "That was pretty hilarious though. You remember that, Luke?"

Luke started grinning too. "Oh yeah. Man, I never thought I'd hear Jason Grace sing Lady Gaga—"

"Guys!"

"—and Party in the USA."

"Guys!"  
"Remember when he started singing Taylor Swift? That was the best!" Leo said and we all started cracking up, except Jason who looked kind of ticked off.

We got quiet again. "So was Bianca pretty upset?" I asked Leo.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She wasn't too excited about me going off to blow up a ship. She was kind of scared. I think I calmed her down though."

I nodded.

"Speaking of girls," Luke said, "what's up with you and Annabeth?"

I felt my face heat up. "Nothing."

"Dude, don't lie," Leo said. "I'm freaking psychic. I can see into your soul. You totally got a thing for her man!"

"Maybe a little," I admitted. I glanced at Jason who had gotten quiet. "Hey man, I know she's your ex and all. If it bothers you—"

"No, it's cool. Annabeth and I are too much like brother and sister. I shouldn't have dated her in the first place."

"So, it's okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I just want her to be happy and you're a nice guy so she's in good hands."

"Not to interrupt your little bromance here," Leo said, "but isn't that the Princess Andromedea?" He pointed at the cruise ship coming towards us.

I squinted and could see dracnae slithering around, a hellhound bounding around, and a screaming princess in a Greek tunic on the front. Yup, that was the Princess Andromedea alright.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

Three nods and not a word. Nobody was very excited about this plan.

Leo and I split up from Jason and Luke. We headed towards the other end of the ship where Leo said we could get to the engine room faster from.

"Go back to camp," I told the pegasi once we landed.

_Are you sure boss? I may be 38 in pegasus years, but I can kick butt. _

"We'll be fine," I told them. "Go back to camp."

The pegasi looked at each other and did something that might have been a shrug and flew off towards the shore, wishing us luck.

I turned back to Leo, who was staring at me. "What?"

"Dude, you just talked to a flying horse! That's freaking awesome."

"It's just a demigod thing. We all have them."

Leo looked at me like I was stupid. "You can control water and talk to horses. All I can do is keep myself from getting burnt and fix things. Seems like you got the better end of the deal."

Before I could argue, Leo started down the stairs that lead below deck.

We got to the engine room pretty quickly, trying to stay out of sight. The door was locked, but Leo put his hand on the padlock and it melted into a puddle at his feet. I raised an eyebrow. "You think _I _have cool powers?"

Leo shrugged. "Dude, that was nothing. That was just my inner awesomeness right there." He pushed the door open to reveal turbines, gauges, and terminals. A telkine sat at console, so absorbed in whatever he was doing to notice us. I uncapped my sword. He turned around and hissed at us. I sliced at him and all that was left of him was a pile of dust.

Leo and I pulled off our duffel bags and opened them. Immediately, we went to work duct taping jars of Greek fire to everything. It took about half an hour to get everything ready. Leo and I stepped back and examined our handy work. "It's missing something," Leo said. He opened his duffel bag again and pulled out a can of bright orange spray paint. "And it highly flammable too," Leo told me with an evil grin. He shook the can and sprayed _Kronos Sucks! Go to Tartarus! Yours truly, Camp Half-Blood _on the wall.

"Nice," I said and we high fived.

"It's a beauty," he said. "Now let's get the heck out of here."

We left the room and Leo welded the door shut behind him, using his fire. "Seriously," I said. "That's awesome."

Leo shrugged. "We all knew that Percy. Are you just now noticing my awesomeness?"

We went up the stairs to the middle deck, then up a second flight to the main deck. We weren't alone though. Several monsters and demigods were waiting for us with Luke and Jason tied up on the floor.

"Did you honesssssssstly think you could fool usssss?" a dracnae asked us.

"Yesssssss, we did," Leo said, mimicking her.

I would have laughed under different circumstances. One of the demigods on Saturn's side smiled.

I glanced at Luke and Jason who although they were tied up, weren't gagged. _Did you do it? _Luke mouthed.

I nodded.

"What are you doing?" the dracnae demanded.

"Nothing."

The dracnae smiled. "Well now you can do nothing forever. Time to die," she hissed gleefully.

**Well what do you think? **

**Remember to tell me if you have any ideas on anything (who should die; couples; et c). And Nico/Piper/Jason triangle or Reyna/Jason/Piper triangle? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay. I've decided on Jason/Piper/Nico. It's the only one anybody said anything about and you gotta admit, Reyna/Jason/Piper is overused. Plus, Reyna's already in a love triangle (Annabeth/Percy/Reyna) **

**Yup! Okay, I'll shut up now! Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Jason

The pegasi dropped Luke and I off on the opposite end of the deck than Leo and Percy, then they flew off.

I looked at Luke. "Ready?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Do we have a plan?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"Nobody tells Annabeth. She'll kill us for being unprepared."

Annabeth would definitely kill us if she found out. If we died and she found out, she'd bring us back from the Underworld and kill us again. We both knew she would. We've known her for nine years after all. "Deal," I said.

He grinned suddenly. "I have an idea. Come on. Let's go find us a monster."

It didn't take long. We found an empousi within minutes. She was young, probably only twelve or so with braces on her fangs. She hissed at us. "You're demigods."

Luke gave her a no duh look. "Of course. You didn't think this kind of talent could be completely mortal, did you?"

She cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"This is Justin Beiber. Can't you tell?" He motioned towards me and I looked toward my right to see if anyone was standing beside me. No such luck. I was stuck being Justin Beiber.

The empousi looked me over, and her eyes widened. "No way!"

"Way," Luke said, dead serious.

"Oh my gods!" she squealed. "I'm a huge fan!"

"Really?" I said.

"Of course!" she said. "You're, like, totally amazing! I've always wanted to meet you! I can't believe you're Justin Beiber!"

"Neither can I," I muttered.

"Wait," she said and frowned. "Why _are _you here?"

"Well," I said, "I'm a demigod."

"Son of Apollo, god of music," Luke added. "It's where he gets his talent."

"And I decided to join Kronos. Thought it'd be cool, you know?"

The empousi smiled. "I knew we were meant to be! We have so much in common. So take that Teen Monster Weekly! You'll love joining Kronos. It's so much fun!"

I forced a grin. "I heard we get to destroy Olympus."

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome! Kronos said we're going to have a party when the war's over! Maybe you can sing at it."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" I faked enthusiasm.

"Wait," Luke said. "You actually talked to Kronos?"

The empousi narrowed her eyes at him. "Was I talking to you?"

"Um, this is, uh, Taylor Lautner's brother by the way," I said. It was the best I could come up with.

The empousi smiled again. "Really? That's so cool! I can totally see the resemblance. You're really hot, just like Taylor!"

Man she was gullible.

Luke smiled. "Well, thanks. So back to the topic. You actually _talked _to Kronos?"

"Well, no. My friend Jeremy—he's a telkine—he helped make Kronos's new sythe, and he got to deliver it to Kronos."

"Kronos already has a form?" Luke asked, trying to keep from panicking.

"Oh, no. Not yet. They just took it to his coffin. He's still missing a few pieces, and he needs a host, but anyways, Jeremy goes 'This is sooo cool man! I can't wait until the war!' and Kronos is all like, 'Yes, then after it is over we will party while the gods bend to our will. They will serve us!' Then he did his creepy little laugh. So we're going to party! I'm so excited. Save a dance for me, both of you."

I tried to smile. "Of course... Do you know where Kronos is?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. Why?"

"Well, um, we wanted to meet him. Make sure he's a cool guy, you know? We can't just party with just anybody! I mean, we're Taylor Lautner's brother and Justin Beiber. We're, like, famous."

The empousi nodded. "So true! Alright let's go!"

She started to skip off. I was about to follow when Luke grabbed my arm. "We're supposed to distract them so Leo and Percy don't get caught."

"This is more important. If we can destroy Kronos, this can end today."

Luke sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

So we followed the empousi, who introduced herself as Tawni, down below deck. "Be really quiet," she told us. "Everyone else is asleep. Believe me, you don't want to wake up a bunch of sleeping monsters."

We went down the hall and stopped in front of a door. Tawni unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. Immediately the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees. A gold coffin glowed in the middle of the room.

"Check it out," Tawni said.

I stepped up to the coffin and was about to lift the lid when somebody walked into the room. "What are you doing?" a voice demanded.

We all turned in surprise toward the voice. It was a dracnae.

"Um, we just came to see Kronos," Tawni said. "They're thinking about joining."

The dracnae looked at us and hissed. "They lie to you young one. They are not on our ssssside."

Tawni turned to us. "Is this true? Justin, did you lie to me?"

"Of course not!" I said.

The dracnae rolled her eyes in the dark and shone a flashlight on my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "They lied to you."

Luke did a face palm, and I did a mental one. Note to self: Next time, wear a better disguise.

* * *

"Time to die," the dracnae hissed.

Percy blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yesssss, of courssssse I am," the dracnae hissed.

"A hundred percent?"

"Yesssss!"

"But then I can't activate the bomb!" Percy blurted out and I just stared at him. What the Hades was he thinking? Not only were we going to die now, but we were going to fail.

"Bomb?" the dracnae hissed.

"Yes," Percy said. He held up his left arm and pointed at his wrist watch. "One press of a button and this whole ship blows."

The dracnae paled.

Percy studied it. "You know, I could just blow it up now. I mean, we're going to die anyway, right?"

"No! Don't blow up the ship!"

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Don't do it!" all the monsters pleaded.

"Will you let us go?"

"Of coursssssse not!"

"Okay, you leave me no choice." He put his finger on the button, but before he could press it down, the dracnae interrupted.

"Wait! We'll let you go."

"Then let Jason and Luke go."

"You mean Justin," Tawni corrected him.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

A cyclops cut the ropes binding Luke and I.

"Now give me the watch," the dracnae said.

Percy shook his head. "I can't do that."

"You sssssaid-"

"I never said anything about giving you the watch."

The dracnae hissed and lunged at Percy. Even though he side stepped, she tore off his watch. "Ha!" she said, holding it up like a prize. Then she threw it on the ground and stomped on it. It was in tiny pieces now.

I drew my sword, and Percy and Luke did the same and Leo pulled out a screw driver. What he planned to do with that I don't know.

"You will die," the dracnae said. "And Kronossssss will kill all your friendssssss."

"Lady," Percy said, "that was my favorite watch." Then we launched into attack, slashing, stabbing, and deflecting, but there was too many and we ended up getting cornered against the railing of the ship. The dracnae laughed. "Dive, son of Neptune and leave your friends to die."

Percy sighed. "I can't do that. We're all going down." He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button.

The dracnae's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Look's like your ship's going to blow up." He whistled and Luke and my pegasi appeared. Percy dived over board, Luke and Leo mounted the pegasi and I flew. We got out of there just as the ship blew up.

Luke, Leo and I watched the ship from a mile away. Then I started to panic. "Where's Percy?"

"Man, that was awesome," said a voice below me.

I looked down to see Percy Jackson floating in the ocean.

Leo grinned. "And they say I'm crazy."


	17. Chapter 16

**It's Chapter 16! Yay! I'm just so excited! Don't know why... OK, yeah I do, but I can't tell you. Seems you'll have to read to figure out why! Haha. **

**So I got more reviews! I was ridiculously excited when I read them... I may have a slight fanfiction addiction. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Well, I couldn't decide on who I wanted to die, so I decided nobody's going to die yet. Plus, the only people who would have a reason to die would be Percy, Luke, Leo, and Jason and they're main characters (I refuse to kill them off!) Then everyone else, well, it'd be way too random if they just suddenly died. So nobody's gonna die... YET. *semi-evil laugh* **

**Anyways, enjoy! *:^)**

Chapter 16: Annabeth

I kissed him. _I _kissed _him._ So why was I the one who was in shock? I couldn't figure it out, but I was glad I did it. If only he would come back so I could quit worrying though.

Thalia, Bianca, and I sat on the ground at the top of the hill waiting for Percy, Luke, Jason, and Leo to come back. Bianca and Thalia were just staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

Thalia grinned. "I was right! You kissed him!"

I blushed, but smiled. "I just hope he likes me or I ruined everything."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Seriously Annabeth? Did you see his face? He was grinning like an idiot!"

I smiled again. "Really?"

She nodded. Then she looked past me. "What are those?"

I followed her gaze to the sky. Seven dark shapes were flying towards camp. They looked like planes. All three of us stared at them, trying to figure out what they were. It wasn't until they got closer that I scrambled to my feet, realization hitting me. "It's the Romans."

Thalia and Bianca stood up and we ran to where the Romans were landing. There was around twenty or more of them with two or three on each of the seven eagles and two girls each on a pegasus.

The girl on a pegasus the color of peanut butter hopped off and came over to me. She had dark, piercing eyes and long black hair. Her skin was pale, and her face was serious. She wore jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a purple cloak. "Are you the praetor of this camp?" she asked me.

I blinked. "No, we don't have praetors," I said. "But you're the praetor of your camp right? Like Percy?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of New Rome."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

She looked confused for a moment, but didn't ask.

"And this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"It's nice to meet you." The other Romans were started to gather behind her and the Greeks were gathering behind me.

"So," I said, "Percy isn't here at the moment."

"He went to blow up the Princess Andromedea!" Connor announced somewhere behind me. I spotted him, and he mouthed 'Call me' to Reyna.

Reyna ignored him. "When will he be back?"

"He should be back soon. He left a few hours ago," I told her. "Can I give you all a tour?"

Reyna nodded. "Of course."

I spent the next half hour showing the Romans around camp. Some of them seemed impressed while some of them just walked around like they couldn't care less.

I explained which demigods would be in which cabin and that the demigods whose parent didn't have a cabin would stay in the Big House. Chiron showed up around that time and offered to take those demigods to the Big House and assign them rooms. He left with about a fifth of them and told the rest of the Romans that they could do as they pleased just to avoid the woods unless they were armed.

I was left with Thalia, Bianca, Reyna, and another Roman girl, Piper McLean who said she was a daughter of Venus. She was pretty like most Aphrodite children with choppy, shoulder length, chocolate colored hair and kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to change color every time you looked at her. She was Native American and probably fifteen.

"I like your camp," Piper said. "It's pretty cool." I noticed she had a dagger strapped to her side. Aphrodite girls never carry weapons. Romans must be different.

"Thanks," I said and smiled.

Thalia checked her watch, somewhat annoyed. "They should be back by now."

Reyna looked just as bothered.

"Hey guys," a voice said, and we turned around to see Leo. "S'up?" he said and grinned.

Bianca hugged him. "Oh my gods! I thought you were dead!"

He laughed. "Have a little more faith next time, B."

I introduced Leo to Piper and Reyna. By that time, Luke and Jason were walking over to our group. Thalia ran over and hugged them both.

"Is Percy okay?" Reyna asked, looking behind them for him.

They nodded. "Yeah. He's just putting the pegasi in the stable," Jason said. I glanced at him and noticed he was staring at Piper.

"Luke, Jason, this is Piper and Reyna. Reyna, Piper, this is Luke and Jason."

"It's nice to meet you," Reyna said.

Piper said hello and smiled, but I noticed it was directed more toward Jason.

It was at that moment that Percy appeared. He was walking toward us from the direction of the stables. Reyna ran over and hugged him. Then she smacked him. "Don't do that! I thought you got hurt or something when I came and you weren't here!" she said, before kissing him. On the mouth.

I just stared. Percy wasn't pulling away. Realization hit me hard, like a ton of bricks. Reyna was his _girlfriend._ Why didn't he tell me he has a girlfriend?

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "Be calm," she whispered so only I could hear.

Oh, I was calm. Totally calm. So calm that I wouldn't kill Percy Jackson just yet. Remember, I said _yet._

**Oh snap! Percy's in trouble! And Annabeth's going to kill him.**

**So! We're going to vote! You review and tell me who you want a POV (Point of view, just in case you don't know) from next.**

**The choices are:**

**Annabeth**

**Percy**

**Piper**

**Bobby**

**That's it though, 'cause those are the only ones I have ideas for at the moment. You can pick just the one you want to be next or put them all in the order of who's POV should be first, second, third, and fourth in the next four chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Percy won! I'll still take votes for the next POV though. Piper's winning, then Annabeth, then Bobby. **

**Alright! So here it is! Chapter 17! **

Chapter 17: Percy

When Reyna and I pulled apart I noticed Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Bianca, Luke, Jason, and Leo were there. And Annabeth was glaring at me, but thank the gods she stopped when Reyna looked in their direction. At least I wouldn't have to explain that.

"Hi Percy!" Piper said, breaking the silence. She was awesome like that, always knowing how to get me out of an awkward moment that we all know I was constantly in.

"Hey Pipes," I said and grinned at her, giving her a silent thank you that only she seemed to notice.

Jason cleared his throat. "I think we should go make sure that all the Romans got settled in okay in their cabins."

"Good idea," Annabeth agreed and started to walk off.

Jason, Thalia, Bianca, Luke, Jason, and Leo each gave me an awkward goodbye and left too.

"Well, um, I'm going to go look around," Piper said. "See you."

I was still watching Annabeth. She wasn't heading to her cabin like the others, she was going to the lake. She glanced over her shoulder at me, a way of telling me to follow her. I really didn't want to have this conversation, but it was going to come at some point, and I'd rather have it with her alone at the lake instead of in the middle of camp.

I smiled at Reyna, who didn't seem to have any idea what was going on. "So, did you get settled in yet?"

She blinked. "No, not yet. I—"

"You should go get that done, and make sure the Romans are doing okay."

"Well—"

"I'll see you later, okay? I gotta go take care of something." I kissed her on the cheek and ran off to the lake taking the long way so it wasn't obvious that I was going to go talk to Annabeth.

She was waiting for me and let's just say I've never seen anybody more mad. I've disintegrated monsters that weren't as mad. Heck, compared to her, they looked _excited_ to go to Tartarus. I was in deep.

"Hey," I said, not sure what to say.

She glared at me.

"I deserve that."

She slapped me. "You also deserved that. I should punch you, but I wouldn't want to make your _girlfriend _suspicious about why you have a broken nose. Gods! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"It's not my fault!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then you tell me, Perseus Jackson, who's fault it is." She stared at me, her gray eyes boring into me.

"I don't know, but it's not mine. I didn't have to tell you I have a girlfriend. I didn't know you like me!"

She looked at me like she'd been slapped, mad, but sad at the same time. "Don't you dare pretend you didn't feel the same way about me."

"I don't. I have a girlfriend."

She raised an eyebrow again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I—"

She walked up to me, pulled my head to hers and kissed me. Man, I got lost in the kiss. I don't know how much time went by, I couldn't remember who I was or where I was. There were only two people who existed at that moment. Annabeth and me.

I pulled away. "That," I said, "doesn't prove anything."

"I don't believe you. Have it your way." She began to walk away, angrily. Then she turned around. "And don't worry, I won't tell Reyna." She started to walk away again, but without thinking, I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told you about Reyna. I think you're awesome, but I just want to be your friend. I—"

She nodded and smiled a little. "Alright, we'll be friends."

I smiled too. "So we're good?"

"Of course," she said, but I had a feeling she was lying. "I have to go. I need to go make sure my cabin's doing okay. You should go see your Romans." She smiled again and left.

"Percy Jackson!" a voice said. I turned around to see Venus. I couldn't tell what she looked like this time. Her features, hair, and eye color kept changing to fit my idea of beautiful. "What have you done?"

"I'm going to be Annabeth's friend," I told her. "Reyna's my girlfriend."

"And what about that kiss?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

She didn't answer. She just raised an eyebrow.

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Seriously, how long have you been here?"

She sighed. "The point is, Percy, that you shouldn't be so oblivious to the truth. You shouldn't think about what you _think_ you should do, but what you _feel_ you should do. Do you understand?"

"No, not really. I thought they were the same thing."

She frowned. "I now understand why you have been nicknamed Seaweed Brain. Just remember, Percy, to follow your heart, even if it isn't the best idea."

She disappeared, leaving me to wonder why she looked so much like Annabeth.

I found Reyna standing outside the Big House, watching three Romans bring their things inside and Chiron tell them where their rooms were. "Hey," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "Hey, are you going to run off again?"

"Of course not."

She grinned. "Good. So everyone's getting settled in. I think they're getting along with the Greeks okay. Octavian's just a little stuck on the fact that their prophecies come from a hippie mummy."

I shrugged. "I don't get it either."

Reyna looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Did you seriously just find something that you have in common with _Octavian_?"

"I guess I did. So do what do you think of Camp Half-Blood?"

Reyna shrugged. "It's nice. I just think that it's different compared to our camp."

"Yeah."

"So," she said, and smiled a little. "What do you want to do?"

I smiled. "Well—" I was cut off by somebody's scream.

**Okay. Was this even any good? Or was it just really stupid? Review please.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I deleted my other chapter 18. It sucked. So, here it is, the new and maybe improved, chapter 18! **

**By the way, I decided to wait on Pico. It's going to happen, but not yet, but there may be a few hints. And many Jasper hints... **

Chapter 18: Piper

I knew that something was going on with Percy and Annabeth. And I don't think it had anything to with that my mother's the goddess of love. I mean, one minute, she's worried about Percy, and then when he get's back, she's glaring daggers at him. While he was kissing Reyna. And at the same time, all the Greeks got awkward. It didn't take Cupid to figure out that there was something between them. I was thinking about talking to Percy about it later, but it's my mom's job to meddle in relationships, not mine, and if I knew her, she probably already did.

I headed to the cabins and it was pretty easy to pick out the Venus cabin. What other cabin would be painted pink? Pluto's? Yeah, right, and he also paraded around the Underworld in stilettos. I smiled at the thought. It was just too ridiculous.

Just as I got to the door of the cabin, it was thrown open by a tall girl. She had dark hair with light brown highlights and sparkling blue eyes. She wore jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and black flats, but somehow it looked glamorous. She only wore a little makeup to compliment her features. She was exactly what a daughter of Venus should look like. I, on the other hand, was not. I had dark, choppy hair. I never wear makeup and my clothes were ripped jeans, a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and black converse hightops. Not at all glamorous.

"Hi!" she said, cheerfully. "You're a daughter of Aphrodite?"

I thought about it a moment, trying to remember if that was Venus's Greek name. I nodded. "Venus actually, but she's the same goddess."

The girl nodded in agreement. "The whole Roman Greek thing is driving me nuts. It's so confusing. I'm Silena by the way."

"I'm Piper," I told her.

She smiled. "Well, it's nice to have another sister. Come on in, Piper." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pink cabin.

It was also pink on the inside with pastel curtains. It was perfectly neat and orderly, like a giant dollhouse with white furniture. Ten beds against each wall, each with either a blue, white, green, pink, or purple fluffy comforter and a white trunk at the end of each bed, and a curtain separating the boys and the girls. There was a bathroom at the opposite end of the cabin. I felt totally out of place.

"This is our cabin," Silena told me. "You can have that bed." She pointed at a bed with a blue comforter. "And feel free to put your things in the trunk." She was about to say something else when Katy Perry started playing. Silena blushed and pulled out a cellphone. "It's sort of against the rules to have a cellphone. So-"

"I won't rat you out," I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks." She checked her phone, grinned, and typed something in. "I gotta go," she told me. "I'll see you later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she waved and ran out the door, leaving me alone.

I glanced around the empty cabin, popped open my trunk and threw my duffel bag inside. I decided to unpack later, shut the trunk, and left.

I started wandering. The camp was amazing. It was like Camp Jupiter, but at the same time, it was completely different. I checked out the rock wall. We didn't have one. Theirs had lava running down the sides. I just stared, amazed.

I checked out everything, wandering around by myself until I got to the sword arena. I was about to go inside when I noticed somebody practicing and ended up standing in the entrance instead.

The guy practicing was my age. He had dark shaggy hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. He wore black jeans, a dark green t-shirt, beat up sneakers and an aviator's jacket. His sword was Stygian Iron.

The guy could really fight. He was only using practice dummies, but he was good. He slashed and stabbed and did moves I've never seen before. I walked over and sat in the stands, not even breaking his concentration. Once, he glanced at me, and after that, he seemed to be showing off a little, but the whole time, I just stared. It was amazing.

"Hey," a voice said next to me and I jumped. I never noticed anybody come in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned to my left to see Jason Grace sitting next to me. Oh my gods. He was hot. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a great tan, an athletic build, and there was that cute little scar on his upper lip.

"Hi," I said. "It's fine."

He smiled. "So how do you like Camp Half-Blood?"

I smiled too. "It's awesome. I think I'm going to have to try the rock wall sometime."

"You'll love it, but don't where your best clothes. I can't guarantee that you won't get burnt your first time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting my skill?" I teased.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Of course not."

I grinned and glanced back at the boy in the arena. He stopped and looked at us. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Piper, this is Nico. Nico, Piper."

Nico smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You're pretty good with a sword," I said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Nico," Jason said. "Wanna fight?" He drew his sword.

Nico shrugged. "Why not?"

Jason climbed down from the bleachers and stretched a little while Nico stood in the shadows. Once they decided they were ready, they both smiled up at me before starting.

It was an interesting fight and they were pretty evenly matched. They both could do moves the other couldn't and neither was stronger than the other. The fight could have lasted forever if somebody hadn't screamed, and we all went running.

**So what do you think? It's pretty short, but it's better than the other one. **

**So Jasper or Pico? Review please!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't reviewed in ten days (literally). I've been busy with school and stuff. I got around to writing today though! Yay!**

**One more thing though. I haven't read House of Hades yet so please don't say anything about it in your comments. Thanks! **

**Oh yeah. And I made Bobby a son of Mercury. I don't know who his parent is... Does it say in HoH? You can tell me that, but no spoilers! **

Chapter 19: Bobby

Camp Half-Blood, huh? Real creative name. Aside from the name, the camp was pretty cool. There was a lava wall, cabins, an arena, woods full of monsters to hunt. It was a lot less serious than Camp Jupiter, and being a son of Mercury, I wasn't into being very serious.

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood, checking out the place.

An Asian girl with black hair in ringlets walked out of one of the cabins with a pretty girl at both her sides, but she was more beautiful. She had dark eyes and an amazing smile. She wore a lot of make up, but they made her features stand out more. She was obviously a daughter of Venus. She smiled at people and walked up to Ryan, a friend of mine. He's a son of Apollo.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and said something to him, smiling that brilliant smile. Man, she was beautiful.

He nodded his head so quickly I thought it might fall off, and rushed off. The girl laughed with her friends, noticed me looking at her, and started walking in my direction with her confused friends at her heels.

I watched her until she stood in front of me. She smiled. "Hi," she said, her voice clear and beautiful.

"Hi," I said, not sure what was going on. Pretty girls never talk to me.

"I'm Drew," she said. "What's your name?"

There was something about her voice that forced me to answer her immediately. "Bobby."

"What a terrible name," she said sweetly, and I blinked.

"What?"

She smiled, unfazed. "You should go ask out that girl." She pointed to out a girl that was obviously dating the boy she was holding hands with. She was trying to get me to do something stupid, and the thing was that I felt like I should.

I shook my head. "Are you kidding me?"

She blinked. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"She's clearly dating that guy."

"So?"

"It would be embarrassing to ask her out right in front of her boyfriend and pointless."

She looked confused. "Who's your mother?"

"Dr. Ella Green." **Sorry, don't know his last name. Does it say in HoH?**

"How—" She frowned and looked at her friends, then at the ground.

I thought for a minute. Venus. "You were trying to charmspeak me, weren't you?"

She stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Bobby Green, son of Mercury, at your service."

"You—How—Impossible! There is no way that you can resist my charmspeak unless you're a son of Aphrodite-"

"Which I'm not."

"So how?" she demanded.

"I'm just that awesome."

She glared at me. "You're immortal."

"I'm awesome, but not that awesome."

She seemed to be at a loss for words. "It isn't possible."

"Really? You shouldn't lie, don't want to end up with a bad reputation with that pretty face."

She glared at me. "Stop flirting with me. You don't have a chance with me."

"Again, you should stop with the lying."

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She walked away, leaving me standing there.

I grinned. Drew would be a challenge. Every demigod likes a challenge, especially me.

**So what do you think? I thought about it. Bobby was mentioned as one of Jason's friends in the Lost Hero and in the Son of Neptune, he was washing an elephant or something. Anyways, that's the only times he's been mentioned, so I thought it'd be fun to write a little about his character. And as for Drew, well, she might be mean, but she might have a different side. You never know.**

**So, what _did _you think? I know it's short and you're probably still wondering about the scream, but I'll try to solve both those problems in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and let me know if you have any ideas for my story, I'm open to them. And check out my other fanfics please!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 20! And you'll figure out what's with the scream in this one. Maybe. Sorry for tormenting you with it, but... It's kind of fun. Mwhaha.**

Chapter 20: Silena

My phone started playing E.T. I blushed and pulled it out of my pocket. "It's sort of against the rules to have a cellphone," I explained to Piper. "So—"

"I won't rat you out," she said.

I smiled. She was going to be an awesome sister. Definitely not like Drew who would hold it over my head until I paid her back. "Thanks." I checked my text. _Meet me the lake. _It was from Charlie. I grinned and typed back. _B there N 5. _"I gotta go," I told Piper. "I'll see you later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, I waved and ran out the door.

I was extremely excited and wouldn't stop grinning. Then I froze. Oh. My. Gods. What if—No. He wouldn't. Oh gods.

Charlie and I haven't been hanging out recently, that's why I was so excited to see him, but what if that was a bad thing? What if he's been blowing me off because he's been with someone else? What if he lied when he said he was in the forge, and he was really with another girl? Oh Gods! But Charlie wouldn't do that. He's a sweetheart. He'd never do that. Would he? I sighed. Why's love so complicated?

I spotted Annabeth near the stables and waved. She gave me a halfhearted wave back. I frowned. Annabeth wasn't happy. I walked over to her. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Percy did something, didn't he?"

She stared at me. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift. So what happened? He just wants to be friends? Says he doesn't have time for a girlfriend?" I really hated that one. "Oh gods. Please tell me he isn't into horses or something weird," I joked.

She smiled. "No."

"He has a girlfriend," I realized, reading her expression, which really was a gift from my mother.

Annabeth's smile melted, and she nodded. "Reyna, the other praetor."

"I'm sorry Annabeth."

She shrugged. "There's nothing to do about it. We're just going to be friends."

"You kissed him!"

Her face turned pink. "Seriously, how do you do that?"

I grinned. "Mom's talent. Way to go though. He's pretty cute. Was he flustered?" I asked, even more interested.

"Well, he just said it didn't mean anything, so I got mad, and he grabbed my hand and told me he wanted to be friends."

"Aww!" I gushed. "That's adorable."

She looked down. "He's with Reyna though, so... It doesn't matter."

Katy P interrupted our conversation. I sighed and pulled out my cell without worrying about Annabeth seeing. She had a cellphone too. We texted each other a lot actually. _R u coming?_ From Charlie. Oh no, it's been ten minutes already. _Sorry! _I typed back. _B there in a few. Got held up._

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I gotta go. I'll see you later. And don't worry about Percy. I have a feeling that everything's going to work out fine."

"Hi," I said, finding Charlie at the lake. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into Annabeth and talked to her a bit. She's sort of upset."

"Annabeth? She's the toughest girl I know, well, after Clarrise."

I shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

I studied him. He was African American, tall, and muscular. He had dark hair and dark eyes, but there was a sparkle in them. He had an amazing smile. No matter what people say about sons and daughters of Hephaestus, he was handsome. Definitely. But I could tell he was worried. Really worried and it was scaring me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You look worried."

He nodded. "We just need to talk, that's all."

I tensed. Oh no. He _is _going to break up with me. "I understand," I said. "I—"

He blinked. "Silena, I'm not breaking up with you. I'd have to be crazy to do that."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Of course," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. And I love you."

He smiled, but it faded quickly. "I, um," he said and dug around in his pocket for a minute, until he found whatever it was that he was looking for. He took my hand and wordlessly, lead me over to the bench. "Sit down," he said.

I sat. "So..."

He cleared his throat. "I really love you, Silena. And I think about you a lot... and I—" He got down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" He held out a Celestial Bronze ring with a small diamond on it.

I started crying. "Oh gods," I said.

"Sil? I'm sorry. I—It's too soon isn't it? I-"

I screamed and tackled him, kissing him in the process. He smiled into the kiss. I pulled away, took the ring from him, and put it on my finger. "It is definitely not too soon."

He wiped a tear off my cheek. "Don't cry."

I smiled. "I was so worried. I thought that you were going to break up with me. You've been spending so much time in the forges and we haven't seen each other in awhile."

He shook his head. "I got nervous every time I saw you so that's why I wasn't around and I've been working on the ring. It just got done last night."

We stood up, smiling. I examined my new ring. He had made it himself. Nobody else could make something so beautiful. He had even engraved our initials into it.

"Are you guys okay?" somebody asked and I looked up from my ring to see half the camp and a majority of the Romans brandishing weapons, standing in front of us.

"Better than okay," I said, beaming. "We're engaged!"

**I was feeling romantic today and thought Beckendorf and Silena needed to get married. So they will! Now you know what the scream was.**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Review please! And make sure to let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapters. Remember, I might have not mentioned it recently, but there still is a war pending. I made the last chapters kind of fluffy, but I'm going to get back to the main point soon. So review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is finally here after what? A week? Ugh. I need to write more!**

**So guess what? My birthday was Wednesday! And I got... THE HOUSE OF HADES! Yay! But I also got Allegiant and I wanted to read it first since it's the last book in the series [Divergent's done! Noooo! ): ] But I'm going to read it ASAP and I will be updated on Percy Jackson! Yay! If you think about it though, this way I won't have to wait as long for the next one if I delay reading it. I won't delay reading it that long though.**

**So sorry about the wait and thanks reviewers! By the way, The girl unknown, I'm using your idea! I liked it, but I'm going to alter it a lot. So thanks for the idea! **

**And SetFireToTheRainbow, you are absolutely right. We all need to be fluffy and violent! (; That way we can be fluffy in public and violent in private so everybody will be shocked when we conquer the world! Mwhaha. Just kidding. A little. **

**And thanks everybody else who reviewed before, after and in between! I love you guys!**

**And now, without further ado I give you, CHAPTER 21!**

Chapter 21: Annabeth

I smiled. Silena and Beckendorf are getting married.

All the Aphrodite girls squealed, except for Drew who was watching a Roman boy until he caught her looking and winked. Then she turned away in disgust. Looks like Drew has met her match.

Silena was grinning like crazy, obviously excited. "We have to start planning right away!" She started babbling on and on about wedding plans while Beckendorf stood next to her, holding her hand and grinning like Kronos himself could walk up to him right that second and offer to sell him a Mickey Mouse watch, and he wouldn't be fazed.

I snuck a glance at Percy. He was of course standing next to Reyna. I sighed. Why did I have to fall for Percy Jackson, of all people? He's arrogant, stubborn, not to mention taken. _Sweet, handsome, funny, _a voice chimed in and I couldn't help agreeing. Wait. _Aphrodite! What the Hades are you doing in my head? _I demanded.

_My dear girl, _she said. _Instead of getting angry, you should be happy. You need all the help you can get. Like you said, that boy is stubborn. They're talking to you, better pay attention now. I gotta go. Talk to you later Annie!_

Annie? I hate that name. I almost made a face when I realized everybody was looking at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Silena asked.

I was shocked. "Of course," I said, a grin coming on. "I would be glad to."

Silena smiled brightly. "And of course, the bridesmaids' dresses have to match the best men's ties," she said. "Come to think of it, the whole wedding should have a color scheme, right? I'm thinking a red or yellow or-"

"Green," a voice hissed.

We all looked to our left to see a small army of dracnae and empousi. "Oh crap," Percy muttered. "They found us."

"Hi Justin!" a younger empousi squealed and waved at Jason who shifted uncomfortably when everybody looked at him and muttered something like, "How is she still alive?"

"Attack," the leading empousi hissed and the army surged towards us.

The Romans immediately drew weapons, along with most of the Greeks, except for the Aphrodite kids and few Demeter kids.

The army was just the right size though. One she demon for everyone, along with about twenty extra. I drew my knife. Percy was at my side. "Plan chief?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and watched the fight for a couple seconds. "The river," I told him. "We can get rid of the empousi quicker if we use the river. They're partly made of flames and they don't like water."

Percy grinned and ran closer to the lake with me at his heels, paring every blade that got within a foot of us.

As soon as he was four feet away, Percy threw his hands up and a wave came out of the water, crashing down on everyone. Immediately, the empousi turned to dust, including the preteen who made a call me motion to Jason who was busy killing four dracanae.

I immediately went to work stabbing dracanae, until I was breathing hard and out of opponents.

Percy grinned at me. "That was genius!" he said and hugged me, lifting me off of my feet and spinning me in a circle before putting me back down.

"It's just an Athena thing," I said, trying not to blush.

Percy shook his head. "No. If it wasn't for you, that battle would have lasted hours," he said.

"Well, I might be a little bit of a genius."

His grin returned and he looked like he wanted to say something when Reyna cleared her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have injured." Her voice was laced with poison, but she was clearly sad.

I looked at the others to see Bianca holding her bleeding arm, Will laying on the ground, and a couple Romans laying at twisted angles.

"Oh gods," I said and we rushed them all off to the infirmary while the others plastered band-aids on their cuts and scrapes.

Bianca had gotten stabbed and was being bandaged up at by an Apollo camper with Leo at her side. The Romans both had a broken bone, but were healing up nicely with some ambrosia. Will was the only one in a serious condition. Nobody was exactly sure what happened to him, but he was in a coma. He didn't have a scratch.

I stared at him, trying to figure out what had happened to him. "I'll stay with him," Reyna said, standing next to me. "Chiron wants to talk with you and Percy. He also said somebody should be with Will at all hours, in case he says anything about what happened to him when he wakes."

I nodded. "Of course." I shifted uncomfortably. "Reyna, I—Percy and I aren't—We—"

She smiled. "It's okay, Annabeth. You two are good friends, I understand."

I cleared my throat, ready to tell her the truth, but Percy appeared next to me and grabbed my elbow. "Chiron's waiting."

I nodded. "Right." I smiled at Reyna. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and I turned away when Percy kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Then we started toward the Big House.

Chiron, Percy, and I stood in the Rec Room. The Pac Man machine made the sounds of a dying pac man in the corner, while Chiron stood solemnly in front of us.

"How did they get in?" Percy asked, ending the silence. "Don't you have magic boundaries that only demigods and fauns can go through?"

"Of course," Chiron said, and by the look on his face, I could tell we had come to the same conclusion.

"Then they shouldn't have been able to get through," Percy said.

"Unless somebody lets them in," I said.

"Exactly," Chiron said. "We have a traitor among us."

**And that is the end of Chapter 21! Yay!**

**So what did you guys think? Good or bad? Who do you want the traitor to be? Review my friends!**

**One last thing! Anybody out there read Maximum Ride? I want to know if anybody thinks I should write a new Nevermore! I could, and I've planned to, but since the last book came out a year ago, I don't know if I should write it... Let me know if you do or don't.**

**And I need more ideas! If anyone has one, I appreciate the help! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Happy Halloween! Anybody else go trick or treating besides me? **

**So here's a treat for you (play on words there, kind of)! Chapter 22! **

* * *

Chapter 22: The traitor

I grinned to himself, watching the battle unfold. I was weakening them and showing them, that as safe as they thought there little camp was from Kronos, it was not. He had inside sources. I could get monsters in and out, which was just as easy as getting demigods in.

I shook my head, smiling. They were too oblivious to everything going on around them. And they thought that if they got a few more demigods, that they would stand a chance. They were doomed and Kronos would win. And Kronos would make me a god myself for everything I have done. No, not a god, a titan.

"Why aren't you helping with the battle?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a boy with blond hair, covered in dust. Will. Without giving it much thought, I hit Will as hard as I could with my shield, without killing him. Will crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Hopefully, Will wouldn't remember anything when he woke up. If he did, he would have to go.

I turned my attention back to the battle only to find my army defeated and Percy Jackson spinning around Annabeth Chase. She destroyed my army. She was too smart. Annabeth had to go. And by go, I mean die.

I gave them one final glare and disappeared into the trees, just as somebody noticed Will lying on the ground.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. It's short. But what else was I supposed to put in this chapter? By the way, I haven't decided yet who Kronos's right hand person is so if you have an idea about who should be our traitor, let me know. It can be more than one person.**

**So give me ideas if you have any! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So, um, I don't actually have anything to say this time in my author's note... So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Reyna

It had definitely been a long, exciting day. We came to Camp Half-Blood, Percy blew up a ship with his new friends, a couple of Greeks got engaged, and there was a battle. And now I was sitting in the infirmary with a boy I didn't even know, waiting for him to wake up.

There was a bruise showing up on his head now which explained how he had became unconscious. It was weird that he had been in the trees deeper than the rest of us though. Maybe he followed a monster there or something.

I sighed and put my chin in my hand. I hated not having any idea what happened. With Will and Percy. I shook my head at myself, but there was no denying it. Percy _was _acting weird. Different than when he left Camp Jupiter to go home. And I had a feeling it had to do with Annabeth. I noticed how he flinched when he walked in when Annabeth and I were talking, like he had gotten caught. It made me wonder if maybe... No. No, Annabeth said there was nothing between them. _Yeah, now, _a voice said in my head, _but that doesn't mean that something wasn't going on before you got here._ I frowned. That didn't sound like my voice, but I didn't question it since I was coming to the same conclusion.

Will began to stir, and I snapped back to attention, just as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he mumbled.

"The infirmary," I informed him. "You were knocked out in the battle."

He bolted upright. "There's a traitor," he said. "He—no—she was here. It was a girl, but I don't remember who. She looked familiar."

I nodded. "Do you know if she's Roman or Greek?"

He thought about it a minute and shook his head. "No," he said. "She could be a mortal girl from school for all I know."

I sighed, disappointed.

Will studied me. "You must be a Roman. I'm Will," he said.

I nodded. "I'm Reyna, Praetor of New Rome."

"Impressive."

That was when an explosion shook the building. Swords drawn, we ran outside.

* * *

***dramatic theme music***

**Cliffhanger! Mwhaha. I love them except when I'm the reader and the writer is somebody like Rick. *frowns, shaking head***

**Anyways! What did you think? Good? Bad? Any ideas for me? Let me know. :)**

**Hey! Just thought of something! What about Reyna/Will romance? What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 24

**SetFireToTheRainbow pointed out to me that Thalia has had little 'screen' time. I noticed that too. And she deserves some! So here's a chapter from Thalia's point of view! Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Thalia

What a great day! Luke, Jason, Percy, and Leo blew up a ship, we met some Romans, Silena and Beckendorf got engaged, and Leo, Bianca, Luke, and I blew up half of the forge. Accidentally of course.

There's no easy way to explain what happened. Basically, we were trying to make my spear electric, I summoned lightning and we might have sort of blew up the forge. Whoops.

I blame Leo since he failed to mention to me exactly how much explosives were in the forge (about 10 times as much as I thought). It was pretty embarrassing trying to explain to not only the camp, but the, like, fifty visiting Romans, what had happened. Thankfully, most of them just laughed.

Will had woke up and told us that a traitor was in our camp, making everyone shift uncomfortably, because after all, it could be anyone. Even your best friend. On that happy note, we went to have our first dinner with the Romans. It was... Interesting.

"Let me get this straight," Octavian, their auger (aka the kid carrying around a knife and a teddy bear), said. "We have to only sit with our siblings? Or in my case, aunts and uncles?"

Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other. "I suppose since we don't have tables for every Roman god there is, we could maybe let them sit wherever they want for the time the Romans are here," Chiron said.

Mr. D beamed. "Great! And nobody else can sit at my table."

We all cheered, glad that one of our least favorite rules had been revoked. After I gave my burnt offerings, I sat down with Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Jason, Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Piper, Grover, Juniper, the Stolls and Katie. It was pretty tense with the whole Annabeth-Percy-Reyna love triangle. Reyna didn't seem to know anything about it, Annabeth was being weirdly quiet, and Percy was fully aware of Annabeth and Reyna sitting next to him on opposite sides. The rest of us tried to help, but it just made things worse. I was glad when it was finally time for the bonfire.

"Tonight," Chiron said, once everyone had gathered, "we will hear the Great Prophecy."

I squirmed in my seat. The Great Prophecy involved me. We all knew it did. That was partly why Chiron never would let me hear it. Until now. Luke's hand tightened around mine in a way to comfort me, and I stopped squirming. I moved closer to him so our shoulders touched, a silent thank you.

Chiron looked at Annabeth who handed him a piece of paper rolled up like a tiny scroll. He had her go get it as soon as dinner was over. I didn't know why it was so important.

_"Five half-bloods of the eldest gods _

_ Shall survive against all odds _

_ And see the world in endless sleep. _

_ The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _

_ A single choice shall end one's days. _

_ Olympus to preserve or raze."_

I swallowed. So basically we would destroy or save Olympus, at least one of us will die and the whole world's going to sleep? What does that mean?

I looked around at Jason, Bianca, Percy, and Nico. All four of them looked back at me, nervous. Not terrified, but nervous in a numb sort of way. I looked at each of their faces and couldn't help but wonder, which ones will survive at the end of the war? Any of us?

I swallowed. The campfire flames turned a dull blue and everybody started whispering at once. Suddenly, Luke stood up. "They're supposed to save Olympus, just so one of them can die?" he demanded. "Why would they do that?"  
"A lot can happen in a war, Luke," Chiron said. "Some people might not make it in the end."

"And they're not saying that they're just going to be like, 'Oh you saved Olympus, but now we're going to kill one of you'," Piper pointed out.

Luke just shook his head and sat back down.

"Raise?" Connor asked. "So we win either way, right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "R-A-Z-E."

"As in destroy," Silena finished which was weird 'cause just a few days ago she asked if Percy's dad is a planet...

"So one of them's going to die?" Drew said.

I snapped. "People are going to die, it's a war. Let's get over it!"

Chiron nodded. "Thalia's right." It was quiet for a long moment. "Why don't we all turn in?" he suggested.

Luke walked me to my cabin door. He was strangely quiet. He hadn't said a word in the last ten minutes.

"Luke?" I said.

He looked at me and I could see he was terrified. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'll be fine," I whispered.

"But what if you're hurt or..." He couldn't finish.

I shook my head. "Stop worrying, okay?" I kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be okay."

He nodded. "Of course." He smiled. "Goodnight." He kissed me goodnight and I went inside my cabin.

**Soooo... What do you think? Boring? Great? Any ideas for me?**


End file.
